Many foods that are heated or cooked in a microwave oven, can be given an enhanced flavor by employing a steaming process. In the steaming process, food is supported on a platform lying a distance above the bottom of a bowl, while liquids that contain water, such as sauces, juices, etc. lie in the bottom of the bowl where water in the liquids produce steam and flavoring vapors that flow over the food on the platform. A lid is usually provided to close the top of the bowl and keep in steam.
The bowl, platform and lid are preferably each formed of a single sheet of deformed plastic. The bowl and platform should be formed to efficiently perform several functions required for good steaming. One function is allowing sauces, juices, and other water-bearing liquids to efficiently flow from food on the platform to the bottom of the bowl where the water evaporates for steaming. The platform must be supported a distance above the bottom of the bowl, and be latched so the platform position remains stable during cooking. The sauces, gravies, etc. should accumulate in a limited area of the bottom of the bowl so there is a thick pool of them that can be lifted by a spoon to spread them on food supported on the platform. A person should be able to easily lift the platform and tilt it even when the food is hot. A steam bowl assembly which performed the above functions and which could be produced at low cost, would be of value.